


Whose My Good Boy?

by AlphaWolfofTexas



Series: Dog gone Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Acts Like a Dog, Dog Dean, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mention of Knotting, Mention of Ovulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfofTexas/pseuds/AlphaWolfofTexas
Summary: You and Dean rent out a motel room after a long and tiring hunt. A Wiccan's daughter thanks Dean for coming by trying to give him a flower crown that she had made. But Dean being Dean, his macho pride declines the crown. That doesn't entirely sit too well with the six-year-old, newly practicing Wiccan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what happened that I felt like writing this at the ass crack of dawn this morning but, here you go! Happy reading!

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he threw his duffle bag down on the dusty motel room bed. You shook your head in exasperation and gently set your own bag down on a chair as you closed the door. "Dean, calm down." You chastised the Hunter. "You're gonna give yourself an aneurism. Just sit down and take a breath." You made an example by going over and throwing yourself onto the other bed that didn't have a duffle on it. 

Dean sighed loudly and you could practically see him running his fingers through his hair in frustration, even though your eyes were closed. "Fuck!" He snapped and you raised your head back up to look at the pacing Winchester. "You're getting riled up for nothing." You reasoned and flipped over to lay on your side with your head propped on one arm. Dean swung his eyes to you, looking shocked and disbelieving all at the same time. " _For nothing_?!" Dean repeated indignantly. "I just got zapped by some hippie Witch mumbo jumbo and you say that it's nothing?!" You curled your mouth inwards to avoid cracking a smile. Unsuccessfully. "She wasn't a hippie, it was Wicca, and you shouldn't have been so rude in the first place. Her daughter just wanted to play with you Dean." You chuckled warmly at the mortified look on his face.

"How was I supposed to know that the kid would get angry that I didn't want a flower crown?!" He muttered sarcastically and you laughed again. "Stop laughing Y/N, it's not funny!" He whined and you could hear the deepness hitch slightly in effects of the spell. You laughed again, this time harder and Dean glared at you. You slapped a hand over your mouth to prevent the giggles from escaping as you tried to focus on Dean through bleary eyes. "I kinda thought it was adorable." You chuckled but cleared your throat again to quickly continue. "That little girl just sorta snuck up on you with that powder huh?" You smiled as Dean grimaced and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "That shit was gross! It got in my mouth and everything." He pouted and you scooted to the edge of the bed in order to face him. 

"Look, her mom said that the effects would wear off sometime in the next two or three days. It's completely harmless and you'll be fine by Friday." Dean looked at you with such a crestfallen face that you felt like someone had kicked your puppy as he cast his eyes down. Accurate enough statement, considering the spell that was used. "But, I don't want to be a dog!" He whined and the low huff he made in the back of his throat made you get up and go to him. "You're not gonna be a dog, Dean." You said as you ran your fingers soothingly through the hair at the back of his skull. "You're just going to have a desire to act like one." You said bluntly and he pulled back to pin you with a sour look. "Thanks Y/N. That makes me feel **so** much better." He scoffed and you shrugged, lightly scratching at his scalp behind his ears for a moment before his eyes closed and his right leg rose up to start lazily kicking at the air. 

His eyes snapped back open as he heard you giggle again and pulled away from you. "Cut it out." He ordered but he was hiding a smile of his own. “Sam is gonna have a field day with you when we get back home, you know that right?” You huffed and made your way back to your duffle while Dean groaned at the thought of his little brother teasing him over his new situation. You chuckled and began stripping out of your shirt and jeans before reaching for a new set of clothes from inside the bag. A low keening sound echoed behind you and you turned to see Dean staring at you longingly. His pupils were enlarged and looked thoroughly lust blown. Apparently his sense of touch wasn't the only thing that had accommodated to the canine spell. You shook your head before turning back around and slipping into your shorts and night shirt. 

"You're going to have to try to control that for the time being Dean." You grinned as he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "We don't know what else that little spell is affecting." Your gaze wandered down to Dean's crotch where a mysterious bulge stretched the front of his pants enticingly. Dean whimpered again and this time it was loud enough to echo around the room. 

You sighed and reached into your duffel again to grab your bottle of unscented moisturizer and threw it at him, which he caught expertly. "There you go champ." You smiled at him which he returned with a glare. "That's not funny Y/N." He growled low but you noticed his hands tighten around the bottle. "It's kinda funny." You supplied and he sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." You said and walked over to plant a sweet kiss on Dean's lips. "You can use the whole bottle if you need to." You winked and he pulled his upper lip back in a snarl that just came across as straight up sexy. 

You laughed and turned to walk towards your bed, only to receive a sharp smack to your right ass cheek as you bent to pull back the covers to your bed. " _Hey_!" You spun and only got a chance to see Dean waving goodbye as he disappeared into the bathroom with the bottle of moisturizer. "I know you feel like a dog right now but when you get better I'm gonna kick your ass and you'll take it like a **man**!" You called after him and all you got was the echo of Dean laughing inside the locked bathroom. 

You chuckled lightly and shook your head. "Bad dog." You muttered affectionately and you heard a growl from the other room before Dean called out, "I heard that!" You laughed again and crawled into the rather nice motel bed and settled in comfortably under the sheets, closing your eyes and quickly drifting off.

*****

You woke up to a really nice feeling spreading through your stomach and a hot tongue slowly licking up the crease between your thighs. You moaned softly and tried to pull away only to be held in place by two strong, groping hands on either side of your hips. A growl rang out and you felt the vibrations reverberate through your swollen clit. "Dean?" You gasped as your eyes opened enough to spot a sandy blond head of hair nestled between your spread thighs under the covers. You tried to push them down so that his head would be exposed and the heat incubating the space he occupied would dissipate some but he quickly clasped the sheet's in his hand and pushed them back up even more to go over your head as well, trapping you in the heat as well. 

"You smell so good Y/N." Dean growled against your panty covered slit, nosing against the blue satin he had pushed aside as he drew his tongue over your heat soaked clit again. "What the hell are you talking about?" You panted, really not understanding a fucking word coming out of his talented mouth. "What are you doing to me?" You moaned again when Dean's right hand slipped away from your hip to run his index finger down the line of your entrance and back up again. "I can smell you, Y/N. I think you're coming into heat. Fuck, you smell and taste so goddamn good." You raised your head even more at that, raising an eyebrow at Dean as if he had just stated that Bigfoot was real. 

"Human's don't go into heat Dean. What the hell are you talking about?" You tried to squirm away from the really pleasurable touches but Dean moved to place a death grip on your hips again. "You're ovulating Y/N." He said and the voice he used was a deep sort of snarl that had a warm shiver running deliciously up your spine. "Your body is telling me your ready to mate and conceive. And _my_ body is telling me to fulfill it." He looked back down at your soaked panties and ran a hand down the edge of the opening for your left leg before hooking the underwear through the middle and yanking hard, the thin thong material ripping off your hips in a literal snap. You yelped and groaned again at the sight as Dean lifted your hips up as he sat cross legged on the bed, still beneath the covers.

"I want to be your mate Y/N." He said, his hot breath fanning over your exposed clit as he lifted your hips up to his mouth while your shoulders and head still laid flat on the bed. "Tell me I can be. Please." He leaned closer and opened his entire mouth over your slit and pressed down against your skin, slowly and gently dragging his teeth along each end of your pussy to meet in the middle and suck your labia into his mouth afterwards. You inhaled sharply and threw your hands above your head to grip hard at the headboard above you. 

With all the pleasure you were experiencing and the canine instincts Dean was going by at the moment you knew there was no way in hell that you would be able to say no to the request. So you did the only sensible thing, and said, "Yes." He groaned loudly and reached up to fist the covers still draped over your overheated bodies before throwing it away and off of the bed in one swift movement.

He slipped his tongue past his lips and penetrated deep into your entrance, causing you to moan deep in your throat. After another moment of sheer torture where he dragged his tongue in and out of your pussy he added a finger alongside his oral muscle, now picking up the pace of his earlier languid movements to mimic how he wanted to fuck you. 

He soon added a second finger to that and withdrew his talented mouth in order to watch as he stretched you, scissoring both digits quickly and expertly. The slight burn didn't even really matter to you as you writhed under the intense pleasure. "I'm sorry Y/N." Dean panted, yanking his fingers out once he deemed you ready enough, but still taking a moment to lap at your natural lubrication that now covered three fingers and dripped slightly down his hand. "I can't hold back anymore. I need you." He groaned and suddenly his hands gripped your hips tight and flipped you over to lay on your stomach.

Before you could feel surprised over the sudden change in position, Dean's strong hands pulled your hips up into the air and he positioned himself in between your spread legs while pushing down in between your shoulder blades to keep your chest pressed to the bed. "You are so fucking beautiful." Dean's voice quivered behind you and turned your head to stare at him a moment before he pressed his engorged cock into your channel. You felt your eyes grow wide at the sudden feeling of being filled so quickly and the gasp that escaped you was nothing short of a strangled whimper. 

Dean's eyes slammed closed as he threw his head back for a moment, giving you a second to try and adjust to the feeling of being split in half. A deep inhalation caused the tight muscles in his pectorals to expand wide for you to see as he breathed in raged patterns, attempting to regain some semblance of control before this went any further. " _Ugh_ , so fucking good, baby!" Dean heaved and suddenly threw his body over yours to cover you. His right arm wrapped around your waist as his left hand fisted the bedspread beneath you for leverage.

He started with a slow and deep pace that allowed you to adjust more to the size of his cock. It felt amazing. Every nerve ending within your pussy was sparking with fire as Dean's uncovered shaft rubbed against every inch of your clenching and unclenching walls. " _Oh_. Oh fuck Y/N. _Yes_!" Dean snarled close to your ear and a deep moan punched out of your lungs as he picked up the pace, slamming his hips in rapid thrusts against your ass and sending his dick deep into your channel, causing you to cry out in the drastic change in pace and pleasure. Dean whined again and this time you felt his lips roaming over every inch of your shoulders that he could reach. His tongue also flicking out every so often when the kisses turned into a slight nip.

Every time he moved to thrust into you the arm around your waist would tighten and pull you backwards to ensure that he buried himself balls deep into your slick channel. This took doggie style to a whole other level. Rewriting the definition to ' _Fucked out of your mind_ ' and just the fact that it was Dean who was plowing into you every time his hips jackhammered into that one special spot inside of you made you go wild as you were thoroughly drilled into. An odd sort of sensation suddenly started building as you felt Dean's dick catching slightly more and more at the very base when he pulled out only to push all the way back in.

"Dean," You breathed, unable to make your voice strong enough to get it any louder. "I'm gonna come. I can't last." Dean growled low next to your ear and his left hand came off of the bed in order to play with your clit as he pulled back enough so that you could raise up onto your hands. "Then come baby." He spoke in a voice that was even deeper than the one he usually had. He turned his head suddenly and bit down on your shoulder as his last few thrusts came hard and deep. You cried out Dean's name as you came, getting the man behind you to falter more in his rapid thrust before he was suddenly shooting his load into you so hard and so deep that for a moment you even saw stars.

Then, that odd sensation became more prominent as some sort of swelling kicked up at the base of Dean's cock and you were suddenly locked together as he poured even more of his warm cum into your oversensitive pussy. You looked back at Dean as he slumped forward and covered your entire body as he pressed you down onto your stomach into the bed. His eyes were closed but he was panting heavily. His teeth still gripped your shoulder in a more tender hold than when he had first bit down. His jaw going just as slack as the rest of his body as he shivered and another wave of cum pumped into you. 

"Dean?" You panted. "Dean, wake up. What the hell is that pressure I feel? Dean, are you hearing me?" You wiggled your hips below him and instantly regretted it as the pressure became uncomfortable for you and Dean moaned out in protest as his teeth nipped your shoulder and another smaller round of cum flooded your channel. At this point you had no idea how you weren't leaking his seed already. “DEAN!” You growled and reached back to smack his forehead with the tips of your fingers. Dean made a growling snort as he raised his head to look at you. 

“What?” He asked indignantly, obviously annoyed at not being able to enjoy the after sex bliss. “What the hell is that pressure I feel?” You said, wiggling your hips again for emphasis. Dean groaned again and smacked your ass sharply, making you yelp then glare at his triumphant grin. “I don’t know what it is. But you need to stop moving so much.” Dean grumbled. “It’s uncomfortable.” You stared back at him with wide eyes. “ _You’re_ uncomfortable?” You asked, absolutely floored by Deans words. He rolls his eyes and lifts up slightly on his elbows, attempting to pull out. He moves out one inch, then another, and stops. “Just pull out Dean.” You mumbled and your head drops to press into your pillow. Another moment, and he still hasn’t moved.

You lift your head again and turn to look back into his wide and slightly concerned eyes. “What?” You ask, a little annoyed that he’s stalling. “Umm,” He began. “Ok, don’t freak out…. I think I’m stuck.” He pulled a shy smirk/ smile and you gaped up at him while your jaw dropped. “You’re WHAT?!” Dean swallowed harshly and stared back at you for a moment of long silence. Then, his full lips curled in a laughing smile before he snickered low and long before he settled his weight back down on top of your body. “I’m a dog Y/N, remember?” He chuckled again. “I think I might have, well, you know...” He looked down between you both then back at you with a flashy smile.

You felt your eyes widen even more, if that was even possible at this point, as realization dawned on you. “You…” Your voice failed and you cleared your throat before speaking. “You knotted me?” The question was more out of disbelief than anything else. Dean just continued to grin wolfishly at you as he nodded once but firmly. “I mated with you.” He confirmed and all the wind rushed out of your lungs. “What?!” You growled out and tried to pull out from under Dean, only to stop abruptly when the pressure between your thighs intensified and Dean whimpered at the same time as he wrapped around you again. 

“Ok.” You panted and winced slightly as your head dropped to the pillow again. “That was a bad idea.” You conceded and Dean groaned from behind you. “Ya think?” Dean sighed and shook his head as he shifted around you to curl against your back more comfortably. “It’s bound to go down eventually.” He said sleepily, nuzzling like a puppy against the back of your head and sighing heavily. “Let’s just get some shut eye for now.” Your head instantly snapped around to look at his now closed eyes. “Don’t you dare fall asleep Dean!” You growled but Dean just pulled you closer and buried his face into your back instead. “Dean!” You pushed your elbow backwards to try to pry him away from you but he just tightened his grip and nuzzled in even more. “Dean, wake up. We need to talk about this.” He ignored you. “Dean, I swear by every God, Deity and Holy Spirit ever worshipped in the History of Time, if I end up getting pregnant with two sets of quintuplets just ‘cause you couldn’t keep it in your pants for one night, I promise I will castrate you!” You hissed at him exasperatedly. You heard light snoring coming from Dean to match the gentle rise and fall rhythm of his chest. You huffed. He was asleep. You rolled your eyes and sighed as you turned back around and laid your head back down. Though instead of the pillow it was Dean’s outstretched arm providing the cushion. It made you smile, albeit a little reluctantly.

You sighed. “You’re a bad dog Dean.” You said softly into the darkness of the motel room, wrapping the slightly scratchy blanket closer around your still slightly sweaty body as well as pulling it further up to cover Dean behind you. You suddenly felt his arm shift to place his hand gently over your stomach. An unconscious shift in order for him to sleep while pressed against you and the possibility that he had just gotten you pregnant. He hadn’t worn a condom when he entered you, and somehow you couldn’t bring yourself to be mad at him for it. In fact, the prospect of being pregnant by Dean and having Dean’s child in turn made a light and warm feeling settle deep within your body. A strong satisfaction, even. You loved Dean. There was never any question about that. And the fact that his instincts were a little screwy right now, because of the dog spell placed on him by a six-year-old, didn’t seem to make you feel like this wasn’t exactly what he had wanted to do. 

With that thought in mind, you shifted again to press back against Dean a little more. Your arm came up to lay across Dean’s that he had slung over you and curled your fingers in between his own to hold onto the tough and slightly calloused skin resting against your bare stomach. As you began to slowly drift off into sleep, you felt Dean’s fingers curl beneath your hand and trap your fingers in a warm hold over your belly. He huffed an unconscious breath of satisfaction against the nape of your neck and you smiled again without opening your eyes. ‘A bad dog,’ You thought wryly as your consciousness began to sink beneath the dark tide of sleep. ‘But my good boy.’ And then you fell asleep, dreaming of a child with green eyes and freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo....... How was it?


End file.
